The Greatest Man I Never Knew
by Joskers
Summary: It's a KagomeInuyasha based of the song by reba mcentire...read! THe two of them fall in love. Not going to say how it ends. One Shot


A/N: Ok i was listeing to this song and got an idea to write...just something tha popped out of no where would like to see what you think though.

the song is "The Greatest Man I Never Knew" by Reba Mcentire...hope you enjoy (i don't own the song or inuyasha)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had first met him when I moved into room 203 in the Takahashi apartments.

**The greatest man I never knew**

**Lived just down the hall**

He had been across the hall in room 205 and had offered to help me move in. We spent hours just moving boxes and singing to our favorite classic rock tunes from the Clash, Quenn, and the Smiths. I offered to take him to lunch the next day as a way to repay him for helping me and he had said yes.

_We sat in the WacDonalds booth eating 99 cent cheeseburgers and french fries, "I have to say Kagome, you must be a great chef to cook these. And so fast too." Inuyasha said to me with a smirk._

_"You know it, if only you knew the secret to having them come out of the pan already wrapped in the plastic." I smiled back._

_Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled, "It must be one of those mysteries that plague humanity." he said as he popped a fry into his mouth._

**And everyday we said hello**

**But never touched at all**

Over the following months we hung out more and more until finally we became almost inseperable. He told me things he had never told anyone and i the same to him. He told me about his brother Sessmoharu, who he had run over when he was 14 with his parents car and how he still blamed himself for her death. I told him about my messed up parents and the beating I used to get as a child. We continued on that way for years, but never went any further than a close friendship.

**He was in his paper**

**I was in my room**

Eventually our lives became more hectic, especially when my brother was admitted to a psyciatric hospital. The beatings my dad had given us had done more damage on her then any of us thought they had. Tommy's sister, Kikyo, had also become gravely sick with bone cancer that was slowly spreading to her brain. He would come home everyday and read the newspaper in hopes of a magical cure that would appear just in time...it never did...she died shortly after my brother had commited suicide. He was too broken to be there for me and I didn't feel like I was there for him either.

**How was I to know he thought I hung the moon**

He began to emmerse himself in his work.

**The greatest man I never knew**

**Came home late every night**

Coming home later and later each night until I only saw him when he was walking in his door to change his clothes...

**He never had too much to say**

**Too much was on his mind**

...only to head out a few minutes later on his way back to work.

**I never really knew him**

**And now it seems so sad**

I tried to become close to him again but he wouldn't let me in. He would say hi and give me a hig and a kiss on the cheek only to say he would talk to me later and turn around and head back to his work. Once night, as I sat on my couch, a cd slid under the door with a note stuck in it. I was too angry at him at the time to listen to it and stuck in under a stack of magazines on my nightstand and eventually forgot it existed.

**Everything he gave to us took all he had**

On April 3rd, exactly 6 yrs after i first met Inuyasha, I got a call saying that he had become victim to an overdose of his depression medication and that he was in a coma. I was the only one on the contact list.

**Then the days turned into years**

**And the memories to black and white**

I visited him everyday for 3 yrs straight in hope that he would wake up but he never did. On the 9th anniversary of him having walked into my life the doctor asked me a question I wish I never would have to answer.

**He grew cold like an old winter wind**

**Blowing across my life**

I gave him a kiss before I walked out of the room that day. The only sound besides my own sobs were the sign of his heart flat lining as they pulled the plug.

**The greatest words I never heard**

**I guess Ill never hear**

He never said to me he loved me and I never told him my true feelings either.

**The man I thought could never die**

**Sbeen dead almost a year**

I had tried for a year to be able to stay in the buliding that reminded me of him so much, but it eventually became too hard.

**He was good at business**

**But there was business left to do**

As I was packing once again on that fateful April 3rd I found the cd and the note he had left for me that night. I listened to the song first (i have no idea which song it was if you have any ideas I would love to hear them) Not quite understanding it's meaning i opened the letter.

**He never said he loved me**

_Dear Kagome,_

_This isn't going to be the longest letter but i just wanted to tell you that I love you. You mean the world to me even if I haven't shown it much lately.The loss of Kikyo nearly killed me but you were still there even though you had just lost your own brother. I've been working late lately to make this song for you. Even if you don't feel the same way it was all worth it to have known you._

_I love __**you**__ Kagome_

_love, _

_Inuyasha_

**Guess he thought I knew**

**A/N: Ok there you go wan't a happy story but i just love the song...you should listen to it you'd love it. (the song that is)**


End file.
